


Mutual Care

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Massage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: They take care of each other
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mutual Care

Fingers slid through his hair, careful not to tug on anything to hurt him. A moment later dull nails were scratching his scalp, moving slowly and carefully. The action drew a moan from him and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back to press it against the hands.

“Ah...I always wondered how something like this would feel…” he murmured, eyes still closed.

“You deserve such pampering.”

He chuckled at that. “You think so?”

“I do.” They took his ears into their hands and massaged the bottoms briefly, tilting their head curiously. They had seen Gaston receive such a thing before and yet they still didn’t understand what the hunter got from it. The hands moved down to his neck and started to massage the sides in steady circles.

“Oh yes...right there…”

They laughed, digging their thumbs into said locations to draw another loud moan from him. “You like that?”

“Very much.”

They hummed thoughtfully, continuing to massage his neck and shoulders. “There’s not as many knots as there used to be,” they noted.

“Oh?”

“Oui.”

“Perhaps it’s because I’m here with you. There’s nothing for me to get stressed over anymore. I have you and we have this new home and we even have a daughter. I don’t need anything else to make me happy.”

Stanley smiled at Lefou’s words. They rested their hands on his shoulders, gently turning Lefou around. They kissed him, both hands cupping his face to hold it close. “You make me happy too,” they reminded him.

Lefou smiled and hugged Stanley around their middle. “I better!” he said.

They laughed at that, shaking their head at him. “Lefou…”

The other just took Stanley and made them sit down. “It’s my turn to take care of you,” Lefou said, taking out a small jar of oil. The floral smelling oil he spread onto Stanley’s hand and with both of his own he started to massage and rub it into the skin. He took his time with each finger and locked their fingers together before carefully rolling Stanley’s wrist one way and then the other. Once finished Lefou then did the same for the other hand.

“You’re so good at this,” Stanley noted. They tilted their head, watching as Lefou massaged his wrists.

“I wouldn’t want my love to ruin their hands,” Lefou said. “You work too much sometimes. Your maman taught me how to do this to make sure your hands are taken care of.”

They smiled, kissing Lefou on the forehead. “I suppose we take care of each other, oui?”

“Oui, together,” Lefou agreed. He still found the idea amazing, being with someone who returned the care and love he gave them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Mutual Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114166) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)




End file.
